1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a video image quality control apparatus and method by which image quality can be automatically adjusted in accordance with an area where the video image is viewed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video display device is heretofore provided with a so-called image quality adjusting function which adjusts screen brightness automatically in accordance with ambient brightness. Some digital still cameras use a method of adjusting image quality of a display module in accordance with time, compared with the method of adjusting image quality simply in accordance with detected ambient brightness.
There is proposed a television camera apparatus which uses sunrise and sunset information based on position information as well as time information to control an infrared cut filter mechanism (see JP-A-2004-266605, for instance). In this manner, the infrared cut filer can be used effectively in accordance with a condition of ambient brightness at a sunset time.
Although a function of adjusting image quality in accordance with time has been provided in image quality adjustment technology, there is a demand for more improvement because this adjustment has not been optimized yet.